


Dangan Ronpa: The Flow of Despair.

by Sliversonic64



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, I'm not sorry, Other, Some is just my own ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliversonic64/pseuds/Sliversonic64
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu has always been good with Kids but never people, however in this School of Killing, She's gonna have to be nice if she wants to survive the Killing School Life.





	Dangan Ronpa: The Flow of Despair.

**Darkness....Nothingness.....Those are the things I witnessed, I just regained Consciousness In this space, as Strange as it was it was warm, and entrancing, but why didn't I move? I couldn't Breath! I needed to move but my body wouldn't obey! Move! Move Damn It! MOVE! WHY COULDN'T I MOVE?! Then, Something yanked my body upwards out of the liquid Encasing I was trapped in.**  
  
"Hey, you ok?"a boy with messy drenched white hair said holding my shoulder. "From the looks of it, the coffin was too dense?" He said in a curious manner. "Yeah, Thanks for the help."I told as stood up and brushed myself off.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked as I looked are the the incredibly clean golden room as my reflection started back at myself from the roof. "I don't know, all I know is this isn't where I was supposed to be."The white haired boy said  
  
I noticed that there were 17 coffins and one of them had been shaking vigoriously while all the others had been opened."Hey, Were you in one of the coffins like I was?" I asked him."Yeah, some guy pulled me out though, Piercing red eyes, black hair, I came out second but he came out third" he told me as I pulled out the Person in coffin.  
  
She had her hair in a bun and dark skin." _Woooa_! Thank alot I almost sufficated there!"She told me with graditude"No problem, I did what anyone would do."  
  
She put her hand out"I'm Aoi Asahina! The Ultimate Detective." Someone like didn't seem like a detective, weren't they normally emotionless?  
  
I met her hand with mine."I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Child Caretaker."  
"Your an Ultimate also, huh?" Then, the white haired boy walked over to us" We're doing Introductions? Alright then, I'm Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Iwama Aikido Master." He said as he waved his hand casually."  
  
"I'm noticing a pattern, guys."Aoi said as she rubbed her chin between her finger and her thumb."We-" "We're all Ultimates."Nagito Interrupted.  
  
"Yeah."Aoi said In an annoyed manner.  
  
"Hey Nagito, You said there were others here?"I asked in a inquisitive voice.  
  
"Yeah, but they left." He answered rather quickly."You wanna look for them?" He asked with realization in his voice.  
  
"Yes."I Answered."Well, I'll come too!"Aoi said exicitedly "Well of Course! Your not staying here by yourself!"Nagito cut in, in a sarcastic voice.  
  
I opened the doors to find-  
  
_**Dangan Ronpa: The Flow of Despair**_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start on a talentswap, also I'm trying to make the chapters longer and I'm also probably gonna use a LOT Of clifhangers so other words, I'll try my best for this to be good. P.s Coming up with titles is hard :(


End file.
